


Fangs of a Dragon

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dragon!Bill Cipher - Freeform, Dragon/Human Smut, Human!Dipper Pines, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: Dipper trusted Bill, though those fangs often tested that trust. Yet, he never could resist the dragon's pleas, could he?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is...unusual but I was inspired by a photo I saw of an Eldritch!Bill and thought about how there weren't really many fics about that so...why not? I don't know. Just fighting the writer's block with some unusual short fics!
> 
> Update: Will continue this because of all the overwhelming wants to! New chapter up soon!

"Come closer, Pine Tree."

Dipper nibbled his lower lip nervously as he padded closer to the larger creature, his heart racing in his chest. The dragon's smile only seemed to grow, his large teeth nothing compared to the sharp fangs that gifted the canines in its mouth. 

"Are you afraid?"

Dipper shook his head, but his face betrayed his thoughts. The demonic dragon tilted his golden head, smirking. Saliva dripped from its mouth as it opened wide, its tongue flopping out between sharp fangs as it leaned in closer to the human. Dipper clenched his eyes shut, trembling when he heard the dragon shift closer. 

"Do not be afraid." He heard claws scrape against the ground as it grew closer. "Open your eyes."

Dipper obeyed, and the dragon's mouth was still in front of him, still dripping with sticky saliva, but it wasn't smiling in its usual demonic way. No, it was a gentle, reassuring grin.

"You will only feel pleasure and love when you are with me, I assure you."

Dipper relaxed slightly at the statement, noticing the way the dragon lowered its mouth to gently prod at his chest. He smiled, placing his hands gently on the dragon's snout and running his hands over the smooth golden scales. The dragon exhaled a small cloud of smoke, making Dipper laugh softly. It was warm and comforting against his naked body, something the dragon had requested during this visit. The dragon's eyes narrowed happily in response.

"Bill." Dipper stated silently, his hands running from the top of the dragon's snout to its jaw. 

"I chose you because I want to protect you for as long as you live. I want to show you things no other mortal has ever seen. I want to love you like no other mortal has ever experienced. You are my everything, human." Dipper reveled in the way Bill's voice was ethereal, a soft melody in every word spoken. He could hear the dragon's ribs move with every breath and feel the air press against him when he exhaled. He leaned forward and hugged the snout, earning a soft purr from the dragon. 

Then suddenly he felt a tongue lap against him, sticky and slimy, but it made him moan when the dragon rubbed his tongue along Dipper's erection. 

"I want you to be mine forever." 

Dipper gasped when the dragon opened its mouth further, shoving its tongue between his legs. He grabbed onto the appendage for support as it brought him into the dragon's mouth. He yelped, panic overtaking his lust as he quickly tried to run. His legs then rested against teeth instead of being swallowed and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He moved his arms behind him to steady himself against the large canines. Saliva dripped on him and he scowled until Bill's tongue lapped up against his cock again. He moaned loudly, clenching his eyes shut as Bill repeatedly did so. 

His mind hazily wandered back to what the dragon had said about soulmates. Bill had wrapped his tail around him when they first met, holding him to the ground when he tried to run. Instead of being eaten like the legends always told, Bill only stared at him and waited for him to stop his struggling. The way Bill had looked at him confused Dipper, and then the dragon spoke softly of soulmates, of love, of another life. Dipper didn't understand any of it that day, but the dragon had begged for Dipper to return. And with each meeting came the pleas for another meeting, and another, until Dipper was there everyday of every month, until his family began questioning where he was spending all his time. 

And soon came Bill's insistence in scenting him. Always with a silky voice that forced all logic from his persuasions, and Dipper allowed it. This suddenly turned into desperate licks every time he met with the dragon, which turned to nuzzling and beautiful gifts of gold and silver. And before Dipper knew it, the dragon was asking for him to unbuckle his pants so he could taste and mark other parts of the human. And this turned into gentle licking of his dick by the dragon. Dipper was scared and hesitant, but Bill only offered silky remarks and promises, ensuring he enjoyed seeing the human so aroused because of him. 

And now he was here, in Bill's mouth, tongue sliding against his erection and making him pant and moan with every stroke. He gripped one of the fangs, whimpering when Bill roughly stroked against him. The dragon shifted, resting its front paws by either side of its mouth, and Dipper knew if he could see it, Bill would be smirking smugly. Before he could even say anything another rough swipe against him put him on the verge of tears. And suddenly that same tongue was pushed back, and poking at Dipper's entrance. Dipper swallowed hard, shifting slightly to block the dragon's path. Bill chuckled softly, roughly licking at Dipper to readjust him in his mouth. Dipper toppled over, head between teeth as he gripped them for support. And just like that, Bill's tongue was lapping up from Dipper's ass to his dick, earning even louder mewls from the human. Dipper knew he was close, could feel himself rutting against the dragon's tongue with every swipe. Bill seemed to know, too. 

"Come for me, Pine Tree."

Another rough lick and Dipper shouted, coming onto Bill's tongue. The dragon hummed, and Dipper could feel more saliva being produced around him. He was soaked in it, but didn't have the mind to really be disgusted by it. Bill gently lifted Dipper out of his mouth with his tongue, gently placing him on the cold floor. He swallowed, grin huge as he turned back to Dipper. The human was flushed as he laid against the floor, eyes drooping as he remained motionless in front of the dragon.

"You taste incredible." 

He leaned down, nuzzling against Dipper affectionately. Dipper only smiled, petting the top of the dragon's snout softly as he tried to regain his vision.

"The next time you see me, I will have a form more fitting for your needs." 

Dipper blinked wearily, not understanding the dragon's words. Bill used his tail to grab a towel he'd collected in Egypt centuries ago, cleaning off the human gently as Dipper shivered. Bill then crawled forward when Dipper was dried off, wrapping himself around the human as he pressed his head against Dipper's body. Dipper relaxed as he felt the heated scales press against him. 

"Sleep, my little Pine Tree." 

Dipper yawned in response, cuddling closer as he felt his eyes droop. His vision went dark as he heard the dragon's breathing grow quieter and softer. 

That's when scales grew into soft skin, and wings faded into warm arms. It's when golden horns faded into golden hair, and bright eyes continued to watch the human close to him. Bill smirked, pulling Dipper closer to him. He was well aware that his arousal when he was in his original form had presented itself in his now-human form, but he didn't mind. He'd wait until later to handle it. Dipper's taste was the extra push he needed to trust the human completely, to motivate him to finally present himself in a human-friendlier form. 

Oh, he just couldn't wait until Pine Tree woke up.


End file.
